El más fuerte en Ikebukuro
by Ariel Lycaon
Summary: Misantropía v.s Filantropía. El hombre más fuerte en Ikebukuro —indiscutiblemente— es Heiwajima Shizuo, eso es bien sabido por todos. No obstante, cuando cierto personaje decide regresar a la ciudad que la vio nacer, un choque extraordinario de fuerzas opuestas y no tan opuestas es sólo el preludio de la guerra que en Ikebukuro está destinada a detonarse.
1. Prólogo

Advertencia de OC. (Llorones ANTI-OC. Largo de aquí.)

Disclaimer: Durarara! no me pertenece, sino a Ryohgo Narita. Esto es sin ningún fin lucrativo.

SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS.

**Prólogo:**

_«__Dos personas compatibles en espíritu son arrastrados a su inevitable encuentro, algo decidido por fuerzas divinas desde antes de su nacimiento. Ambos se entienden mutuamente, mejor que nadie, incluso si no lo saben.»_

—¡I-ZA-YA….! ¡ORIHARA IZAYA…! —grita el dúo con todas sus fuerzas. Tras esto, una máquina expedidora y un buzón de correos chocan en el suelo cerca de donde se encontraba.

—Esto no es verdad —susurra al verlos de pie, en cada extremo de la calle; cargados y bien armados, y él…bueno, él tiene su navaja.

El siempre seguro y confiado Orihara Izaya por primera vez duda si podrá salir al menos vivo de aquello, no solo se trata de Shizuo intentando matarlo de nuevo, ahora ~La pequeña Chizu~ le acompaña, buscando venganza.

Mira a ambos extremos de la avenida, a cada uno estratégicamente posicionado, bloqueándole sus únicas dos salidas, no hay desviaciones, callejones cercanos, nada; un camino «cerrado» donde es necesario pasar por encima de ellos para avanzar, y eso lo saben, lo saben perfectamente, lo esperan pues sus miradas lo dicen todo.

El pelinegro decide hacer el primer movimiento: —¡Que coincidencia! ¡Shizu, pequeña Chizu! ¿Qué les trae por aquí? —fingir demencia.

—¡No te hagas el tonto maldita pulga! —habla Shizuo.

—¡Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Me las vas a pagar! —apoya el segundo.

—¡Esta vez te mataré! —clama el rubio a los cuatro vientos.

—Vamos, si no he hecho nada —se excusa tranquilamente.

—¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS! —se lanzan al ataque.

—Hoy sí que será un día ajetreado —suspira.


	2. Chapter 1

Advertencia de OC. (Llorones ANTI-OC. Largo de aquí.)

Disclaimer: Durarara! no me pertenece, sino a Ryohgo Narita. Esto es sin ningún fin lucrativo.

SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS.

**Capítulo 1.**

_«Misantropía_ y _Filantropía_ son dos formas de vida muy distintas, pero engloban una misma cosa: Los humanos. Uno los odia y el otro, al contrario, los ama. Sin hacer símil o metáfora de esto, sus vidas son más o menos equivalentes a la de los Protones y Electrones: los dos tienen cargas eléctricas distintas; positivo y negativo —sin importar cuál es cual, claro está—.

«Ellos siempre permanecen alejado el uno del otro, cohabitando dentro de un mismo cuerpo, un mismo todo, un mismo átomo, y estos a su vez una molécula, conformando así la materia; el protón está en el núcleo del átomo, el electrón se encuentra libre, fuera del núcleo, en niveles de energía que lo mantienen a cierta distancia de los protones, es una ley natural que por muy lejos que sus caminos vayan, algún día se _toparán_ el uno con el otro y como dice un famosísimo dicho: «Polos opuestos se atraen», una creencia universal para elegir pareja, cosa que no es cierta, ya que cuando un electrón y un protón chocan, estos explotan, a partir de ahí no es posible que de tal fuerza de impacto quede algo de estas partículas subatómicas.»

* * *

—¡Izaya…! —se escucha rugir por todo el lugar, proveniente de un flacucho alto y rubio, vestido de mesero, con un señalamiento en mano, cuya expresión era el cólera hecho humano.

—Pequeño Shizu… —responde un pelinegro con abrigo de piel en tono de burla, el mesero apunta y lanza el señalamiento en dirección al pelinegro, esta se estrella contra el suelo presumiendo de no haber dado en el blanco.

El sujeto llamado Izaya se da a la fuga, Shizuo sin afán de darse por vencido levanta una máquina expedidora blanca, de casi dos metros y con furia bestial procede a arrojársela a Izaya, esta vez se veía seguro que acertaría pero en lo que son fracciones de segundos, la máquina se desvía y golpea de costado a otro, haciéndolo rodar varios metros por la acera, esto provoca conmoción en todos los presentes, pues es algo que nunca había pasado, no solo Heiwajima Shizuo ha fallado al intentar asesinar a Izaya, sino que en el proceso termina hiriendo a alguien más.

—Mira lo que hiciste pequeño Shizu, esa persona podría estar muerta —le acusa.

—¡Cállate! ¡El 99.9 % de esto es tu culpa! —exclama, furioso.

—¿Mi culpa? Yo no te dije que me lanzaras esa cosa, no hay forma de que lo viniera venir —sonríe malicioso.

—¡Todo lo malo que sucede en esta ciudad, es tú maldita culpa! —de forma amenazante comienza a caminar hacia él.

—Vamos, por favor, eso es muy…

Y deja inconclusa la frase, ya que con asombro mira como Shizuo es derribado por una máquina expendedora enorme, la misma con la que hace unos momentos el rubio intentó matarlo, misma que por accidente terminó hiriendo a otra persona, persona que se encontraba de pie —casi como un zombi— cabizbajo, hombros abajo y jadeando, visiblemente agotado; en el suelo podían verse manchas de sangre, que seguramente se escurrían de la herida en su rostro, a unos pasos atrás, Tom observaba la escena estupefacto, lo mismo sobraba decir de los otros espectadores: Kadota y su banda, Simon, Celthy, Sonohara, Mikado y los miembros de los Dollar's, todos y cada uno sin poder articular palabra alguna ante tal conmoción.

—Al fin llegó —celebra pomposo—. Mi Carta del Triunfo.


	3. Chapter 2

Advertencia de OC. (Llorones ANTI-OC. Largo de aquí.)

Disclaimer: Durarara! no me pertenece, sino a Ryohgo Narita. Esto es sin ningún fin lucrativo.

SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS.

**Capítulo 2.**

**«...** Shizuo había sido derribado por una máquina expedidora enorme, la misma con la que hace unos momentos el rubio intentó matar a Izaya, la misma que por accidente terminó hiriendo a otra persona, persona que se encontraba de pie, cabizbajo, notablemente agotado, los hombros abajo y jadeando; en el suelo podían verse manchas de sangre… seguramente de la herida en su rostro, a unos pasos atrás, Tom observaba la escena estupefacto, lo mismo sobraba decir de los otros espectadores, todos y cada uno sin poder articular palabra alguna ante tal conmoción.

—Al fin llegó.»

* * *

**Estación de Ikebukuro.**

Una joven que aparenta unos 20 años transita un poco cabizbaja rumbo a la salida de la estación, su baja estatura y su peculiar cabellera —similar al color de las cerezas— que le llega hasta la cintura, a pesar de estar un poco revuelto y enmarañado causan cierta admiración. En contraste a su cabello está su ropa, unos jeans viejos y arrugados y un abrigo azul. La joven camina de forma pausada, meditabunda, mientras ignora a las personas con las que choca, de hecho a toda clase de vida posible.

— Takeshima… —le llama alguien a sus espaldas, se voltea y levanta la mirada para ver de quien se trata, se puede notar como la chica tiene un flequillo lo bastante largo para impedir la apreciación de su rostro. Ella ladea un poco el rostro y frunce el entrecejo

—¿…Quien es? —pregunta con recelo.

El hombre de las rastas sonríe un poco decepcionado

—¿Ya no me recuerdas?

* * *

—Hoy luces muy animado —comenta Namie desde el segundo piso, al verlo dar vueltas en su silla muy entusiasmado.

—Mas o menos... —responde risueño.

—¿Puede saberse el porque?

—Es un día especial ...solo eso —suelta una pequeña carcajada. Se detiene por un momento para fijar la vista en la pantalla del monitor, toma el teclado y escribe por unos segundos, luego se acuesta por completo en su silla.

—...¡No puedo esperar! ¡No puedo esperar! —continúa dando vueltas en su silla, ahora con más fuerza.

* * *

En el Centro de Ikebukuro miles de celulares suenan a la vez, todos y cada uno de los usuarios reciben el mismo mensaje «Reunión de miembros a las 4, en la Plaza Este», dicho mensaje provenía del Fundador de los Dollar's, lo que causa revuelo en el foro del mismo grupo.

[¿Qué significa esto?]

[El del líder]

[Tiene que ser, ¿no?]

[No hay duda]

[¿Acaso ocurrió algo?]

[¿De nuevo intentará cerrar el grupo?]

[No, no lo creo]

[...Es una posibilidad..]

[Espero que sea bueno...]

[Tienes razón]

* * *

—... ¿Host? —pronuncia en un susurro, el hombre a su lado se palmea la frente.

—De verdad, ¿no me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo, Tanaka! ...¿ya olvidaste cuando eramos niños y te pellizcaba las mejillas y te decía «Zuru-chi...zuru-chi»? —antes de que le tomara por las mejillas ella atrapa la mano de Tanaka y lo aprieta con mucha fuerza—. ¡Duele...! —exclama, adolorido.

—Tanaka, pronto cumpliré 20; te agradecería que no me trataras como a una bebe moja pañales. —pide con un tono de voz carente de emoción alguna.

—¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! —trata en vano zafarse del agarre—. ¡Lo siento! —tras escuchar la disculpa lo suelta de la muñeca.

—Que fuerte te has vuelto Chizuru, ¿practicas algún deporte? —intenta hacer conversación al tanto que la sigue y se frota la muñeca.

—Levantamiento de pesas y algo de boxeo. —responde con indiferencia.

—¿En serio? —comienza a reír nerviosamente—. ¿Y tu padre? —pregunta con ávido interés.

—Trabajando, lo usual. —contesta sin muchas ganas, mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle.

—Es extraño que no haya venido contigo, igual me sorprende que no me avisara de tu llegada, él siempre lo hace. —Salen de la estación y siguen caminando por las calles, rumbo a la Plaza del Este.

—Dime Chizuru ¿No ha pasado nada grave entre tú y tu padre verdad? —A pesar de ir justo detrás de ella, Tanaka no se percata del chasquido de lengua proveniente de la joven.

—Tanaka, ¿eres Policía o algo por el estilo? —pregunta Chizuru, suspicaz.

—Claro que no, pero...

—¿Pero? —interrumpe, elevando la voz.

—Me preocupa, así que tendré que telefonear a tu padre esta tarde y preguntarle. —Chizuru rechina los dientes y masculla una maldición.

—Tendré que hacerlo por las malas —farfulla con molestia.

—¿Chizuru?

Sin previo aviso la pelicereza arremete un brutal punta pie en la pierna de Tom, este escucha el casi imperceptible sonido de algo romperse y cae al suelo presa del dolor, Chizuru aprovecha esto y corre lo más lejos posible de ahí, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, se mantiene corriendo por unos minutos, da la vuelta en una calle cuando de repente escucha a alguien gritar «¡Cuidado!», en menos de un segundo, sin verlo venir, algo extremadamente pesado la golpea por el costado y termina rodando por el suelo.

* * *

La Plaza hasta el tope de capacidad, los murmullos y las voces cubrían todo el lugar, hace parecer tan fácil perderse y ocultarse entre la multitud. Un par de estudiantes de la preparatoria Raira miran apabullados la gran cantidad de personas que se acumulaban en la Plaza, inmediatamente uno de ellos comienza a teclear desesperadamente en su celular, mientras más teclea, mas su rostro se ve inundado por la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

—¿Ryugamine? —le susurra, confundida su compañera, este reacciona y levemente despega la vista de su teléfono.

—¿Qué esta pasando? —le pregunta, un poco asustada.

—... Sonohara... —musita nervioso, mirándola con cierto temor, sin encontrar las palabras para seguir.

—¿Si?

—...yo ...«¡alguien hackeó la página del grupo de los Dollar's para dar un mensaje usando mi nombre!»... ¡Lo siento, debo irme! —Mikado deja a Sonohara con la palabra en la boca y corre hasta llegar a donde las personas se concentraban.

Seguramente era una señal. El creía que aquello era una señal. La señal de que debe revelar su identidad como Líder de los Dollar's, solo así podrá avanzar un paso para encarar frente a frente a Kida, una vez que él vuelva.

Entre tropiezos y codazos, llega a un punto alto e intenta llamar la atención del tumulto, cosa que no logra y estos continúan ignorándolo. Sus intentos por hacerse escuchar parecen nulos. Casi proveniente del cielo, la solución se presenta ante él; el sonido de una motocicleta atrae la atención de todos, hasta del mismo Mikado, el motociclista se eleva apoyándose en una llanta y el sonido de un caballo relinchando es suficiente para callar todo el mundo, El Motociclista conduce hasta llegar a lado del joven estudiante, casi con perfecta sincronía la gente se voltea y presta total atención al joven pelinegro parado frente a ellos, este siente el apoyo de la Motociclista con solo su cercanía, y aún con los nervios a flor de piel, encuentra el valor para carraspear y poder hablar, «Es momento de terminar con esto», «No seguiré ocultando quien soy.»

O eso cree él.

Apenas medio sonido salen de sus labios y la suerte ya le juega una mala pasada. Un objeto contundente, no identificado sale volando y cae sobre el centenar de personas reunidas, corren con bastante suerte y nadie sale ileso pues todos huyeron a tiempo. Ni todo el ruido que los gritos de las personas arman, basta para tapar la estruendosa voz de Shizuo.

—¡ I-ZA-YA...!, ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?!, ¡DESAPARECE DE IKEBUKURO! —con las gafas de color azul puestas, la vena en la frente a punto de explotar, rechinando los dientes y con un señalamiento de transito en mano; el presunto culpable del ataque terrorista, con su habitual traje de mesero, color negro, con moño incluido se hace presente sin mostrar un solo ápice de culpabilidad

—¡¿Señor Heiwajima?! —exclama Mikado, asustado.

—¡Es Shizuo Heiwajima!

—¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!

—¡Dios! —las personas a su alrededor huyen despavoridas y unos cuantos se quedan para disfrutar del espectáculo, con celulares y videocámaras.

—¡Wow! ¡Que gran lanzamiento! —saliendo de aquel molesto humo producto del anterior ataque del rubio, el informante clandestino número 1 de Ikebukuro hace acto de presencia, Izaya se sacude un poco el cabello y su abrigo de piel mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que irrita más a Shizuo—. Shizuo, no deberías hacer este tipo de cosas, vas a terminar lastimando a alguien.

—¡No me importa! ¡Aleja tu horrenda cara de mi vista! ¡O te la romperé a golpes! —se quita las gafas y las guarda en su chaqueta.

—No me agrada cuando estas enojado... —alega con falso temor—. ¿Como piensas hacerlo? —le reta con un tono serio, deslizando por sus dedos la hoja de su navaja, listo para la carrera con obstáculos que se avecinaba.

Celty solo niega con reprobación y tapa con una mano parte del casco, «Sin remedio» piensa finalmente.

La Danza de las Libélulas, da comienzo, lleno de gracia y destreza, tanta es la euforia entre el público espectador, quienes prudentemente alejados miran entusiasmados el intercambio de movimientos gráciles y finos entre Shizuo e Izaya. El rubio, elegantemente hace pases casi inesperados al pelinegro, quien no puede esquivarlos todos al mismo tiempo, destrozando parte de la pista de baile en el proceso, pero como todo está fríamente calculado, no hay problema.

—¡Izaya…! —Se escucha rugir por todo el lugar, proviene del flacucho alto y rubio, vestido de mesero, aún con el señalamiento en mano, su expresión era el cólera hecho humano.

—Pequeño Shizu…—le responde en tono de burla, el mesero apunta y lanza el señalamiento en dirección al pelinegro, esta se estrella contra el suelo presumiendo de no haber dado en el blanco.

La Danza está por terminar, signo de ello era el anuncio de la usual retirada de su pareja de baile, Izaya, sin embargo Heiwajima eufórico y extasiado, se prepara para un final épico de ensueño, toma entre sus brazos a la Gran Dama de Blanco, que trabaja por las noches de distribuidora de bebidas, Orihara Izaya se gira listo para el pase; lamentablemente no la alcanza a tiempo, un movimiento en falso, hace que la Gran Dama de Blanco se estrelle con un reciente espectador, haciendo que ambos rueden lejos de la pista.

Esto provoca conmoción en todos los presentes, pues es algo que nunca había pasado, no solo Heiwajima Shizuo ha fallado al intentar hacer el pase a Izaya, al final fue alguien más el que recibió a la Gran Dama de Blanco.

—¡Rayos! —se queja en un susurro. Rápidamente logra ponerse de pie, tambaleándose, pero lo logra, arrastra los pies y llega hasta la máquina expedidora, fácilmente la levanta de suelo y sin mucho trabajo gira sobre si misma, lanza la máquina con una fuerza tal que es equiparable a la del ex-mesero, a quien iba dirigido dicho lanzamiento.

—Todo lo malo que sucede en esta ciudad es tu maldita culpa… —comienza a caminar acercándose a él.

—Vamos, por favor, eso es muy…

Y deja inconclusa la frase ya que con asombro mira como Shizuo es sido derribado por una máquina expedidora enorme, este último rueda por el suelo de la misma manera en que Chizuru lo había hecho hace unos momentos, solo unas gafas azules sobreviven, pero estas son aplastadas sin piedad por cierta joven pelicereza enfurecida.

—Al fin llegó —celebra pomposo—. Mi Carta del Triunfo... contra shizuo.

Tom llega justo en el clímax del encuentro, y ve con sorpresa a su guardaespaldas y amigo, Shizuo, tirado en el suelo, y a Chizuru justo enfrente de él. Sin darle tiempo a que se ponga de pie, ella lo levanta hasta que sus miradas se cruzan. Fue entonces que Shizuo se topa frente a frente con aquellos ojos esmeraldas que le fulminan con odio, que lejos de asustarlo o enfurecerlo, le asombran profundamente y le transmiten una peculiar sensación de calma.

—¡TU!, ¡TU!... ¡TU...! ¡Pudiste haberme matado!, ¡¿Eres idiota o solo llegaste tarde a la repartición de cerebros?! —por primera vez en sus 25 años de vida, Heiwajima Shizuo, el hombre más fuerte y temido de Ikebukuro no tiene ni la menor idea de como actuar frente a esta situación. Esa chiquilla, que no le llega ni al hombro, lo ha sometido de tal manera, que es inimaginable—. ¡Imbécil!, ¡Estúpido!, ¡imprudente!, ¡anormal!, ¡engreído!, ¡grandísimo hijo de...! —una pequeña mueca de dolor se forma en su rostro, por lo cual suelta a su "pobre" víctima de golpe, se contrae de dolor y toma su cabeza entre sus manos, la joven cae de rodillas, perdiendo el conocimiento y de esta forma termina recostada encima de Shizou.

Un par de aplausos rompen el silencio; Izaya, sumamente gozoso, aplaude a lo que sus ojos le permiten apreciar en ese día.

Vaya demostración de fuerza y poder. Bien...Bastante bien, para la primera vez. Seguramente en el futuro, será mucho mejor.


End file.
